


Хтонические близнецы

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Арес был молод и глуп. И хотя его родственники продолжают считать его глупым, он значительно образумился с того времени, когда впервые спустился с Олимпа и нашёл своё призвание.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Хтонические близнецы

Арес был молод и глуп. И хотя его родственники продолжают считать его глупым, он значительно образумился с того времени, когда впервые спустился с Олимпа и нашёл своё призвание.  
Он был молод и глуп, а взрослели боги куда медленнее смертных. Война. Насилие. Жестокость. Это то, от чего кровь внутри него бурлила. Это вызывало улыбку на губах. Именно этому он хотел посвятить себя всего. Тому, что потом будут называть самым тёмным, отвратительным и ужасающим в человеческой натуре.  
Но тогда Арес был молод и глуп. Он нашёл человеческое племя, овладевшее оружие. Это племя перед этим уже совершило набег на соседнее, и именно то, что сотворили они, создало в его разуме изображение. Война. Бойня. Разруха.  
Племя пошло за ним, с изогнутыми мечами, мужчины и женщины, старики и дети, все возгорелись жаждой убивать. Они шли без остановки, без передышки и уничтожали всех на своём пути. Некоторые по непонятной причине падали наземь и больше не вставали, но Арес их игнорировал. Многие из них всё равно были непригодны для Войны.  
Несколько дней они шли, разрушая всё и всех, пока в какой-то момент им навстречу не вышли воины другого племени. Испуганные, и не без оснований. Их они тоже сметут.  
Кто-то бежал, кто-то сражался до конца. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы утолить ту невыносимую жажду, что пробудилась в Аресе. Никакая кровь не могла её утолить полностью, лишь временно притупить.  
В какой-то момент Арес осознал, что остался на поле, усеянном безжизненными телами. Он стоял покрытый красной человеческой кровью, и знал, что его собственная — золотая — текла по раненой руке.  
На тело навалилась ранее незнакомая тяжесть. Даже жажда, казалось, немного притупилась. Арес осел на колени, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. Далёкий звук колокольчиков и зелёная вспышка показались чужеродными. В воздухе запахло мокрой землёй, несмотря на царившую засуху.  
Это была какая-то магия? Кто-нибудь из его родственников на такое способен? Вряд ли, они никогда не появлялись без светопреставлений и громких нотаций. Арес с трудом поднял голову. Прямо перед ним в воздухе повис подросток, на вид чуть младше самого Ареса. Длинные светлые волосы развевались на неощутимом ветру. За спиной у него виднелась острая коса с огромным фиолетовым камнем, как показалось Аресу, вплоть до того, как этот «камень» моргнул и осмотрелся.  
Боги Олимпа не умели парить. Тьма вокруг них не сгущалась. Они не выглядели столь же эфемерно и при этом неизбежно, как это существо.  
— Чт... кто ты? — прорычал Арес, но вышел скорее шёпот.  
Кто-то позади пискнул и ударил Ареса по голове, усталость накатила с новой силой, но он впился ногтями в руку, разрывая кожу и выпуская больше крови, чтобы боль вырвала его из небытия. Но даже так, всё ощущалось словно в тумане.  
— Он уснул? — спросил писклявый голос из-за спины. Арес хотел обернуться, атаковать того, кто столь бесцеремонно напал сзади, но не мог.  
— Нет, — с долей раздражения ответил подросток перед Аресом. — Это не важно. Смертные спят?  
Спят? Арес знал о концепте сна, но отвергал его за ненадобностью. И сейчас что-то тащило его в небытие сна. И он отказывался сдаваться чужому напору, особенно не разобравшись что к чему.  
— Разумеется! Но он же...  
— Гипнос, я разберусь с остальным. У тебя есть твои обязанности, так что иди и займись ими.  
— Да-да, конечно... — ответил голос, и больше Арес его не слышал.  
— К-кто ты? — с трудом повторил свой вопрос Арес.  
Он смог привстать, но только на мгновение, потому что новая волна усталости заставила его отшатнуться и снова упасть на колени. Этим падением он раздавил ещё живого человека.  
Ну, на тот момент живого.  
Взгляд зацепился за выросшие среди тел красные цветки с чёрной сердцевиной. В них не было ничего особенного, но откуда-то возникла уверенность, что это именно они виновны в том, что Арес не мог сконцентрироваться.  
— Меня зовут Танатос, — ответил парень какое-то время спустя. — И я Воплощение Смерти. Мне необходимо забрать души всех тех, кого ты погубил сегодня, потому прошу не мешать.  
— См... смерти, — повторил Арес.  
Эти чёртовы цветки, стоило их заметить, как они словно бы начинали прорастать везде, в крови, перекрывая отражение луны. Тяжесть наполняла всё его тело и сковывала движения.  
Танатос больше ничего не сказал. Он достал косу и взмахнул ей. Арес попытался защититься, насколько отяжелевшие конечности позволяли. Фиолетовая волна прошла сквозь него, оставив ужасающий холод. Даже дышать стало трудно.  
На поле воцарилась полная тишина. Исчезли сдавленные вздохи и тяжёлое дыхание. Исчезли звуки, о существовании которых Арес даже не подозревал до этого момента. Всё было спокойно и недвижимо несколько мгновений или целую вечность. Лишь Танатос безмолвно парил.  
Затем поле заполнил шелест, Арес снова попытался подняться, но ему этого не удалось. Его взгляд снова зацепился за проклятый красный цветок и соскользнул на ближайшее тело. От груди к лицу того словно бы лилась кровь, но не обычная, а ярко розовая. Арес никогда в жизни ничего подобного не видел. Кровь достигла лба и сформировала бабочку, которая легко оторвалась от тела. Вздох — и тело осело ещё более безжизненным.  
Арес с трудом поднял взгляд. Сотни бабочек в медленном танце парили вокруг Танатоса. Он развёл руки, и все они ринулись под его плащ, в тот же момент становясь зеленоватыми фигурами.  
Когда последняя бабочка скрылась в объятиях Танатоса, снова повисла тишина. Последнее, что увидел Арес, прежде чем полностью погрузиться в небытие, это яркая зелёная вспышка и звон колокольчиков.

***

Пробудился Арес с трудом, словно бы его что-то тянуло обратно в холод. Какие-то изображения ещё плясали перед глазами, но они казались столь смутными, что он не был уверен в их существовании. И продолжал цепляться за яркие образы.  
— Вот так, — прошептал мягкий голос. Арес с трудом разлепил веки и увидел перед собой лишь бледное пятно.  
— Он жив, — безэмоционально сказал смутно знакомый голос. Танатос.  
— Конечно жив! Я всё же Воплощение Сна, а не смерти. Но так обидно, что он заснул на целых несколько наземных лет, а?  
— Гипнос, этого бы не случилось, если бы ты не ударил его посохом, — вздохнул Танатос.  
— Что... — просипел Арес, чувствуя невыносимую слабость.  
Взгляд сконцентрировался на подростке перед ним. Растрёпанные кудри и глаза того же цвета, что у Танатоса, того же, что и кровь Ареса. На голове лениво раскачивались два крыла. В отличие от Танатоса, он казался эфемерным и неуловимым. Будто стоит дунуть ветру, и он исчезнет.  
— А, привет-привет, ты это, прости, мы... — затараторил тот.  
— Ты, — поправил его Танатос.  
— Да, верно, я случайно поместил тебя в состояние очень долгого сна во время нашей последней встречи. А ещё я случайно скрыл тебя от глаз других Олимпийцев, но честно, это чистая случайность!  
Арес ничего не понимал.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал Арес и приподнялся. — Кто ты?  
— А, Гипнос, воплощение сна, рад знакомству, — сказал Гипнос и поправил сползающую с плеча тогу. В руке у него был небольшой посох — без глаз, насколько Арес мог судить. — И из-за меня ты проспал пару лет, но что же, что такое пара лет для вечности, а? — он рассмеялся.  
Арес зарычал и попытался его схватить, но пальцы всё ещё плохо слушались.  
— Проспать? — переспросил Арес. Он проспал несколько человеческих лет? Как такое возможно?  
Арес смог сосредоточиться на мире вокруг. Поле, на котором он лежал, было усеяно теми же цветами, что он видел до потери сознания, но никаких тел или даже костей не было.  
— Да, м, я ещё только учусь пользоваться своими силами, так что когда ты не уснул от дозы, достаточной для смертных, я запаниковал и перестарался, ха-ха, с кем не бывает, да?  
— Только с тобой такое могло произойти, — выдохнул Танатос. Затем он резко дёрнул Гипноса от Ареса и затолкнул его за себя.  
— Значит, вот что случилось с Аресом, и потому никто ничего о нём не слышал. Хтонические боги, конечно, стоило ожидать, что ты с ними поведёшься, весь в отца, — произнесла царственная матушка Гера. Она возвышалась над юными богами.  
Танатос поклонился и положил руку на голову Гипноса, заставляя его повторить движение.  
— Мы приносим свои извинения, это произошло непреднамеренно.  
— Арес, вставай, — сказала Гера, игнорируя извинение Танатоса. Арес встал, опираясь на меч. Ноги его совсем не держали, но перед ней он не мог показать эту слабость. — Нечего здесь оставаться теперь, раз с тебя сняли проклятие. Кто из вас это сделал?  
Гипнос осторожно поднял руку.  
— Значит, можешь усыплять богов, — задумчиво проговорила царственная матушка Гера. — Я это запомню.  
Даже Арес почувствовал холодок от её тона. Гипнос сильнее сжал посох и кивнул.  
Арес пошёл следом за матерью. Цветы вокруг постепенно увядали. Прежде чем взойти на колесницу, оглянулся на Танатоса и Гипноса. Те продолжали стоять в поклоне, но Гипнос, заметив взгляд Ареса, улыбнулся ему и помахал одними пальцами. Танатос его одёрнул, и Арес отвернулся.  
Хтонические боги, значит. Они не выглядели крупнее человеческих подростков, и их инаковость выражалась лишь в белёсых волосах — таких же, как у самого Ареса — да золотых глазах. Гипнос выделялся ещё синеватой кожей. Ну и самое главное — они парили над землёй. В отличие от навсегда прижатых к земле Олимпийцев.  
Арес взглянул ещё раз на них, когда Гера направила колесницу. За Воплощениями сформировалась фигура женщины с чёрными как ночное небо волосами. И что-то подсказало, что царственная мать Гера не сделала ничего с ними лишь из-за присутствия этой женщины.  
Никты, как позже узнал Арес. Богини ночи, одной из создательниц этого мира.  
Из головы никак не шёл образ Гипноса и Танатоса. Мысли постоянно возвращались к ним. К тому, что их не было на Олимпе, и на вопросы о них все только морщились. Называли не важными для существования остальных богов.  
Арес был молод и глуп, но даже он понимал, что все смертные в какой-то момент умрут. И неважно когда и как — за ними придёт Смерть и отправит в Подземное Царство. И целью Ареса стало изучение искусства войны, столь необходимого для убийства.  
Арес был молод и глуп, но он видел, что смертные уставали. Но стоило им поспать в объятиях Гипноса, они пробуждались с новыми силами и идеями. Сон контролировал жизнь каждого смертного заметно больше, чем кто-то из богов Олимпа.  
Арес был молод и глуп, но он осознал, что в какой-то момент хтонические близнецы могут прийти и по его существование. Что боги Олимпа, включая Ареса, что смертные, находились под их властью. Забрать жизнь или подарить временный покой — вот их дары.  
И Олимпийцы боялись этого, иначе объяснить их нерадостную реакцию было невозможно. А если Олимпийцы чего-то боялись, то Арес хотел бы узнать об этом всё.  
Даже если ему придётся научиться спать. А приносить разруху и войну — что же, он был для этого рождён.


End file.
